You make me feel safe
by Isabelle8888
Summary: (JaSam) Takes place during the 6-16-04 episode when Sam told Jason ‘ You make me feel safe’ did you want something more after that? I did so here it is.


...................................

Jason stood by the window, the rain was slowly fading. The dark sky was clear now with little stars watching over them. He began to think of everything that's happened, what she told him. Sam lost the baby and it hurt more then he thought it would.

He loved the baby he didn't know, he wanted to hold it in his arms and see it grow up. What seemed strange was that he felt more pain then when Courtney told him about their baby, he didn't have a chance to get use to that baby, the idea of a child with his wife. Now he's morning to loss of a baby that belonged to a woman he barely knew and his best friend.

It all started to help Sonny keep his family but it soon became what he realized he needed. He liked Sam and her baby in his life, it didn't bother him to think about spending his life with her. It wasn't just the baby, it was her. She didn't get bothered by things most people did, she didn't want to change him, she cared what he thought and listened.

Jason pushed back his still damp hair as he continued to look out the window. He glanced at Sam, he wanted her to rest but her brown eyes were still open.

" I finally figured it out." Sam softly said.

" What?" Jason asked as he looked at her but she was still looking the other way with her feet on top of the other chair.

" Why I sleep better at your apartment." Sam began as she sat straight in her seat then turned and met his face. " You make me feel safe." she softly admitted.

**__**

But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust

Jason stared into her deep brown eyes, he didn't know what to say, what he should say. " You should be resting." he told her.

" I can't. There's something I need to tell you. For some reason lying to you is killing me. I just wanted to go away and let everyone get their lives back but I never counted on the fact I couldn't lie to you." Sam explained as she felt the urge to cry again. She didn't understand what she felt, why looking at Jason reinsured her, why looking at him made her feel a joy she's never experienced.

" What do you need to tell me?" Jason asked as he took the seat in front of her. He sat and their eyes still focused on each other's. he saw she was worried but he didn't want to push her for answers, he'd wait till she was ready.

" I lied about the miscarriage." Sam admitted after a moment. " I thought I could tell you and you could tell Sonny and he'd let me go. You must think I'm horrible for lying about the baby." she said as she pushed her hair back.

" I don't. I understand why you felt the need to lie, so Sonny could stop trying to find you." Jason said. He felt such a relief inside his chest to hear the baby was ok and that Sam didn't have to live with that grief.

**__**

Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

" I didn't want to lie but it was the only think I could think of so Sonny could let go the way---" Sam said as she realized what he said, he wasn't mad, he understood.

" The way what?" Jason asked.

" So Sonny could let go the way I let go of him. I don't know what the hell I was on when I agreed to be with him while he was living with Carly. I just wanted to feel loved but Sonny would never love me the way he loves Carly, they share such a bond and I'm honestly ok with it." Sam explained with a weak smile. She was glad to finally get that out because each word was honest, she didn't need Sonny and that was a great feeling.

" So you're saying that you don't love Sonny anymore?" Jason asked as he tried to understand what she meant and tried to understand why that felt like good news to him.

" The time I spent with Sonny was great and at that time in my life it was what I needed. I never spent enough time with Sonny to fall in love with him." Sam explained. "You know me better then anyone else in this world." she admitted as she continued to look into his blue eyes.

**__**

I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin

" I guess it was just easier for you to talk to me because you didn't care what I would think." Jason said, trying to find away to justify what she said.

" That's not true. I cared what you think, I still do that's why I told you about the baby." Sam explained. It was the easiest thing in the world to talk to Jason, she felt safe around him, happy.

" I'm glad you told me about the baby." Jason admitted. " What are you going to do next?" he asked.

" I'm going to have my baby and keep it. I can't give this baby up for adoption because I would never stop wondering and worrying if he or she's ok. I know it's not the easiest to rise a baby on my own but I'll manage." Sam explained as she looked down at the floor. So many thoughts of the future scared her but she knew it would be ok because it always turned out ok. She wanted something, she felt she had no right wanting because they were brought together by the wrong reasons, it was crazy to think she was in love with him.

Without putting any thought into it, Jason cupped her chin and brought her eyes back to his. " You don't have to rise the baby on your own." he said.

" You're only saying that because you want to be a good friend to Sonny and you think this is right but it's not Jason. You should be happy and being tied down to me won't make you happy." Sam explained. She wasn't breathing because he was still touching her and it was such an electrifying feeling.

**__**

I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right

" Sam you have no idea what I feel because being with you does make me happy. It has nothing to do with Sonny, maybe it did in the beginning but now it's us. I like to talk to you, I like looking in your eyes." Jason explained as his hand left her chin to the nape of her neck. " You said I make you feel safe. You make me feel safe and I don't mean from danger I mean you make me feel safe from being alone, from being un-happy." he explained.

Sam felt her eyes start to tear. " No one's ever said anything like that to me before." she said. She thought what she was feeling toward Jason was crazy but it wasn't because he felt what she did.

**__**

I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked

" Sam, you've made me feel more alive then anyone else has. I think I'm falling in love with you." Jason explained. Before in the past when he would think of Sam it was always Sam and Sonny but it wasn't like that anymore, Sonny was out of the picture, now it was Sam and Jason.

" I thought if I lied to everyone and disappeared I could run from everything. Sonny would let me and the baby go and I could let you go. You might be falling in love with me but I'm already in love with you." Sam explained.

**__**

I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby

Neither knew what to say after that, they admitted their true feelings. Words didn't need to be spoken because actions spoke louder. Jason finally leaned in and kissed Sam on the mouth.

A passionate overdue kiss to express their love for each other.

............................

AN: This is a one shot. This is what I wanted to happen on the Wednesday 6-16-04 episode of GH. Us JaSam fans love the line " You make me feel safe." I wanted to write something and I kept going over that line and I came up with this and found a song to match. I hope you guys liked it, let me know by reviewing. 

Thanks.

Isabelle

Song:Avril Lavigne- Naked


End file.
